


(Не) одна из них

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Romance, Romance & Espionage, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Даже у шпионов иногда бывают глупые мысли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2017 для команды Black Sails.  
> 2) В сериале имя миссис Хадсон не упоминается, в фике её авторским произволом зовут Эмма.  
> 3) Я на самом деле не убеждена, что "Месть" Тича из четвертого сезона - это корабль, захваченный Флинтом у испанцев в начале второго сезона, но оба man-of-war, и оба, если я не путаю, трехпалубники.

Впервые Грандал видит её в Лондоне. На ней темно-синее платье, и её волосы цвета осенних листьев кажутся ярким пятном на фоне тамошней слякоти. Эмма — так её зовут. Он говорит, что его зовут Джон, и врет, что работает на одного из инвесторов Вудса Роджерса. «Мой хозяин просто хочет подстраховаться», — английское произношение Грандала безупречно, он так много времени провел среди англичан, что даже думает порой на английском. «О, конечно, я понимаю», — Эмма опускает взгляд на сложенные на коленях тонкие руки, и Грандалу кажется, он видит, как за её высоким белым лбом мечутся беспокойные мысли. Она вдова, у неё двое детей, и, конечно, ей нужны деньги. Конечно, она соглашается. Просто удивительно, как легко уговорить людей пойти на предательство: надо только убедить их, что ничего предосудительного не происходит — остальные оправдания они придумают себе сами.  
«А она хороша», — думает Грандал, когда Эмма пересказывает ему содержимое переписки Роджерса и подслушанных в его доме разговоров. У неё отличная память на детали, она четко излагает суть дела и хорошо понимает, что важно, а что нет. Просто блестяще для новичка.  
Он вспоминает, что она всего лишь новичок, когда Эмма однажды заявляет, что так не может больше продолжаться. «Это нехорошо, передайте вашему хозяину, что я на него больше не работаю», — она краснеет, румянец на щеках делает её еще красивее, и у Грандала противно екает внутри. Он знает, что дальше последует, он делал это раньше много раз и, черт возьми, сейчас не хочет это делать.

* * *

Он никогда раньше не был у неё дома. Эта дурацкая мысль вертится в голове у Грандала, пока он ждет Эмму под испуганным взглядами её детей. Дэвид и Элис, вспоминает он. Мальчику четыре, девочке почти три. Они не очень похожи на мать, должно быть, в отца пошли. Еще одна дурацкая мысль, а ведь ему надо думать о деле.  
На столе перед Грандалом лежат нож и кошелек с деньгами, реквизит для спектакля, который он собирается устроить. Он не сомневается, что Эмма выберет. Какая мать поставит под угрозу безопасность своих детей? Он не хотел вести с ней дела так. Но выбора у него нет, его начальство слишком обеспокоено ситуацией на Нью-Провиденсе, а найти нового агента, настолько близкого к губернатору, будет непросто.  
Эмма вздрагивает и бледнеет, когда, войдя в комнату, видит его. Не кричит, отмечает Грандал, не закатывает истерику. Как жаль, что она на самом деле не одна из них, а только завербованная англичанка. (Впрочем, будь она одной из них, они вряд ли бы встретились — Грандал уже давно работает только в Англии и её колониях.)  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — Эмма не сводит взгляд с ножа, который он держит в руке. Она всегда хорошо понимала, что в ситуации главное.

* * *

Теперь, когда она ему больше не улыбается, он стал чаще думать, какая красивая у неё улыбка. Эмма подчеркнуто вежлива, чопорна, напряжена. Она по-прежнему отличный источник информации, но что-то изменилось. Грандал чувствует, что не может ей больше полностью доверять, и, положа руку на сердце — кто может её обвинить? Уж точно не он. Так или иначе, другого агента у него нет; жаль, что Роджерс вряд ли возьмет её с собой на Нью-Провиденс.  
В последнем Грандал ошибается.

* * *

В Нассау полно беглых преступников из испанских колоний, и безупречный английский Грандала здесь, по большому счету, не нужен. Они с Эммой встречаются в единственной на весь город таверне, всегда сидя спиной друг к другу, и она всегда делает вид, что читает книгу. Он поглядывает на неё краем глаза — она все такая же красивая, и все также сдержанна и напряжена. Во время последних встреч они говорят в основном о деньгах с «Урки де Лимы». Откровенно говоря, Грандал считает, что Испания просто ищет повод прибрать к рукам этот удачно расположенный клочок земли — «Урка» не первый и не последний корабль с ценным грузом, который Испания потеряла, в заливе Виго в 1702 они лишились целого флота — но озвучивать подобное, своему агенту или своему начальству, — непрофессионально.  
— Вы переоцениваете влияние губернатора на ситуацию, — говорит Эмма после того, как пираты (по её словам) похищают золото и устраивают побег Джеку Рэкхему. Она явно нервничает, и это заставляет Грандала обернуться. — Здесь есть и другие заинтересованные лица. Те пираты, которые не приняли помилование. Почему вы не скажете своим хозяевам, что это их вина?  
«Потому что всегда удобнее требовать, чтобы за тебя сделали грязную работу. Потому что, возможно, им просто нужен Нью-Провиденс, и они сделают вид, что не верят, что бы я им ни сказал».  
Откровенно говоря, Грандал и сам не убежден, что в этой ситуации нет двойного дна. Семья Гатри долгое время вела дела с пиратами, а теперь Элинор Гатри, по слухам, спит с губернатором. А подельница Рэкхема, Макс, несмотря на прошлое и свой пол, ухитрилась попасть в губернаторский совет. И, по интересному совпадению, никто из солдат, сопровождавших карету, не выжил. Наверное, денег с «Урки» хватило бы Роджерсу, чтобы оплатить его долги.  
Нет, обрывает себя Грандал, это бессмыслица, арест Вейна не укладывается в картину. Он слишком подозрителен, не мудрено при такой-то работе, но иногда надо смотреть на вещи проще. Если, конечно — тут же закручивается новый виток подозрений — Элинор Гатри не решила свести счеты с бывшим любовником (а кто-то со стороны пиратов в то же время не решил избавиться от Вейна — такие люди, как он, бывают неудобны). Вейна вешают подозрительно быстро, и какое-то время Грандал не может избавиться от этой навязчивой идеи.

* * *

Конфликт английских властей с пиратами переходит на новый уровень, а самого Грандала отзывают в Гавану — началась война, его услуги нужны, чтобы координировать действия других агентов. Это повышение, теперь у него больше полномочий, больше подчиненных и больше забот. На какое-то время он почти перестает думать об Эмме, но вскоре обнаруживает, что у губернатора Рахи повышенный интерес к Нью-Провиденсу — интерес, который кажется Грандалу странным, потому что этот остров перестал быть приоритетом. Роджерс слишком занят войной с пиратами и маронами, чтобы доставлять Испании неприятности, и слишком увяз в долгах, чтобы подозревать его в краже испанских денег. Грандал знает это из донесений агентов в Порт-Ройaле и Бриджтауне, на Нью-Провиденсе у них сейчас нет людей. (Ему даже не известно, там ли еще Эмма. Возможно, она уже в Англии сейчас — пожалуй, так было бы лучше для неё.) Этот остров не нужен сейчас никому, кроме пиратов и Роджерса, не нужен даже Англии, и интерес Рахи кажется более, чем странным. Грандалу требуется лишь несколько правильно заданных вопросов, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Желание отомстить никого не доводило до добра, но напоминать это человеку настолько выше себя по положению — неразумно, поэтому Грандал ограничивается докладной запиской своему начальству. Когда война закончится, личные счеты Рахи к губернатору Нью-Провиденса могут стать проблемой, а могут и не стать, но пока у них всех слишком много других забот.  
Грандал снова ошибается.

* * *

Английский линейный корабль под белым флагом (бывший когда-то испанским военный корабль, судя по всему — именно тот, что сопровождал «Урку» и был захвачен пиратами у берегов Флориды) — входит в порт, и Вудс Роджерс швыряет голову Эдварда Тича к ногам Грандала. Эмма — бледная и в том же синем платье, в котором Грандал увидел её впервые — застыла, сцепив руки, за спиной Роджерса. Из-за темного шарфа на голове она кажется одетой в траур. «Я и забыл, какая она красивая». Лондон, начало их знакомства — это было та давно. Теперь уже ясно, что они так и останутся чужими друг для друга людьми, какие бы мысли на сей счет порой у него ни возникали. Это было ясно с той ночи у неё дома, откровенно говоря, но даже шпионы иногда имеют глупые иллюзии. Грандал сдержанно кивает ей. Она ему. Профессиональная вежливость двух шпионов.  
Если встреча Рахи и Роджерса закончится так плохо, как Грандал преполагает, по крайней мере, у Эммы есть шанс выбраться из этого живой — она официально числится агентом испанской разведки. 


End file.
